


And

by iihappydaysii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Dan's At Uni, Established Relationship, Light Sexual Content, M/M, Manchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: Phil's missing Dan while he's at uni, and he's very happy for some unexpected time together





	And

A half past eleven, Phil was ready for bed. He’d just turned off the telly when someone knocked at the door.

_ Who would knock at this time?  _ He always disliked people at his door, but especially at nearly midnight. After another knock, Phil crept closer, his nerves prickling. The worst thing about this apartment was that it had no peephole to check if there was a murderer outside.

“W-who is it?” Phil’s voice was squeaky.

“It’s me, Phil. Let me in, would ya?”

_ What on earth is Dan doing here?  _

Phil threw open the door. Dan was stood there, a big duffle over his shoulder. It looked like he’d dragged along every one of his belongings.

Phil’s brow furrowed. “Are you moving in?”  _ Say yes. _ Phil had been the one to insist on Dan getting the full uni experience, but he already regretted it. He wanted Dan here. With him. Now.

“Can I use your laundry?” Dan asked.

Phil stepped aside. “Of course, babe. Come in. Are you okay? You look kind of…”  _ Frazzled. Tired. Scared. _

Dan huffed.  “Laundromats fucking suck.”

 

As they sorted clothes, Dan was sat up on the dryer, his legs crossed at the ankles, laughing at a joke Phil made as he tossed some pants into the washer. The moment felt like home, like a glimpse into a future Phil had trouble waiting for. 

Phil twisted the dial to start the load, then Dan pulled him over, between his legs. He slid his arms around Phil’s neck to kiss him on the mouth.

“I miss you,” Phil whispered.

“Miss you too.”

“Mmm…” Phil pecked Dan’s warm lips again. “Wanna go to the bedroom? We could cuddle while we wait to put your clothes in the dryer.”

Dan slid off the dryer, and gave Phil a cheeky grin. “Cuddle or…?”

Phil smiled. “Cuddle  _ and _ .”

 

They helped each other out of their clothes. There was still something fun and a little naughty about getting naked together. Now that they were doing it in  _ Phil’s  _ apartment, rather than his parents house, it felt naughty _ and _ new _. _

They crawled under the covers and slid towards each other, a tangle of naked limbs, pressing against each other in all sorts of wonderful ways. They shared barely there kisses, nudging their noses together. Though the touching was gentle and sleepy, Dan was still a beautiful, naked boy pressed against him. Phil was only human— _ very  _ human—and Dan was good— _ very  _ good—with his mouth. Dan was flushed when he pulled back up, wiping at his lips with the back of his hand. Phil kissed those still-sticky lips, then licked his own palm and brought Dan off with his hand.

They were half-asleep when all was said and done and Phil was the little spoon, drifting off in Dan’s arms.

“Thanks for letting me come over,” Dan said, sleepily.

“Of course,” Phil said. “My home is your home.” 

Phil could only hope that one day it really would be.

 


End file.
